


It Shouldn't Be This Hard

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel haven't gotten around to their first kiss yet, and Sam isn't making it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Shouldn't Be This Hard

Why. Why is this so hard? He's kissed people before. Why can't he just do it? They've been dating for a week. What's wrong with him?

 

 

Dean curses to himself and looks over at Castiel who is watching the tv intently.

 

"Dean."

 

"Yeah Cas?"

 

"Why are you so nervous?"

 

"What? Cas. I'm not nervous."

 

 

 

He gives a half assed smile and looks at the tv. He glances over at Castiel and gingerly scoots closer to him. He turns Cas' face towards his carefully. They start to lean in. Each of them wondering what it's going to be like.

Dean wondering what another man's stubble is going to feel like, what the angel's full lips will feel like, if the angel can even kiss right.

Castiel is panicking a little but is also extremely happy that this moment is coming. He wants to feel Dean. He wants to show Dean how much he means to him. He wants to know exactly what he's been missing out on.

They're an inch away and Dean puts his hand on his boyfriend's hip. Castiel smiles at the gesture, really enjoying how timid Dean is being. Just. A. Little. Closer. 

 

Dean hears the bunker door open. Sam is back. Faster then Cas thought possible he draws back. Dean moves away from Castiel and then they're back to usual. But Castiel is blushing madly and Dean looks furious.

Sam joins them on the couch. Sitting between them. Dean wishes he sent Sam away for longer. He had to get this done. Cas was his boyfriend and damnit, he can kiss his boyfriend.

Sam brought home food though, so Dean doesn't hold a grudge for long. 

Castiel just stares at Dean, he's upset. He wanted that kiss. And he's going to get it. Sam is on the edge of the couch leaning forward, Dean is leaned back, not yet started on his burger. Castiel moves behind Sam and leans over Dean. He quickly presses his lips to Dean's. And just like he hoped, Dean holds his waist as they kiss. And they both feel everything.

Dean feels how Castiel isn't very well practiced but he knows what he's doing. How he doesn't know how to keep a rhythm. How his lips are incredibly soft. And how he happens to be putting his hand where Dean's scar is.

Castiel feels how accommodating Dean is. How he is trying to guide him. How he doesn't try to get dominant, they just kiss. He notices how Dean likes to touch him. How he feels Dean gently lick his bottom lip. How he is completely on board with this.

 

Sam doesn't realize what's happening until he turns to see them just breaking apart. He stands up quickly.

"Oh my gosh Dean! Why are you two-"

Castiel stands and presses his fingers to Sam's head. Sam drops but Dean catches him.

"Woah Cas! What'd you do?"

Dean asks worried he hurt Sammy.

"He won't remember us kissing. I figured you don't want to tell him yet."

"Yeah you're right."

They sit Sam up on the far side of the couch and agree to act as of he fell asleep.

"How long will he be out?"

"Almost an hour. Why?"

Castiel asks as he looks at Dean. His boyfriend pulls him onto his lap. Cas straddling Dean. Castiel picks up what Dean wants quickly and leans into him.

Then they're together again. Soft full lips against eachother. Both of them still getting the hang of eachother. Dean sliding his hands under the angel's trench coat. Just feeling his boyfriend for the first time. And god it's good.

 

The way Castiel moves slightly against Dean. Not a thrust but just a slow movement. Like he needs to be closer but that's not a possibility. 

"Cas, we're not going to have to knock him out every time we need alone time are we?"

"Of course not. I can teleport us away."

Castiel says as if it is obvious. Dean just laughs and pulls his angel closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
